Not What I Appear to Be
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: How often do you hear a girl sing like the Fab Four? Not often. Aaron Glocern with her tribute band is heading to Liverpool for a documentary on the Beatles. But life turned different when the plane travels nearly 50 years into the past. Stay or go home?
1. And Your Bird Can Sing

Welcome to my first Beatles story! This was inspired when playing Beatles Rock Band with my friend Troy and little sister. My friend isn't much a Beatles fan, but liked the game. (He's more into country songs) He was saying how I can sound like John a lot when singing his songs. I think he was saying that since it echoes back from the TV and his voice with mine. But it gave me an idea of a story.

NOTE: I am a hard core Beatles lover, and this OC is pretty much me in the situation. I would seriously react this way no matter what anyone says.

I won't be using names from songs; I think that's kind of… Well, cheap. But if the plot is good, yea I'll stick with it. But I'd rather the character have her/his OWN name, instead from a song they wrote/sang.

**Not What I Appear to Be**

**Chapter One**

_*~And Your Bird Can Sing~*_

"Alright, everyone!" Came Brooks voice as he held the microphone.

His dark brown hair hung over his shoulders and his blue brown eyes scanned the audience at his small café. Kevin Brooks owned this café for music and classic rock lovers. They've had their haters and trolls, but it doesn't affect them for long. Every Friday and Saturday nights, Brooks holds performance night so they have bands from the city perform the famous songs that made Rock History.

_The date is May 25th, 2012_

_Friday  
_

_6:45 pm_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Classic Café_

"Tonight, we have new bands coming in playing some of our Bon Jovi classics and another for tribute to the Beastie Boys."

"Where the bloody hell is she?"

"But, our first band is a local known one."

"I don't know! She said she'd be here before Brooks started announcing!"

Brooks grinned as some cheers erupted from the crowd as they sat at their tables. "If you're a Beatlemania fan, you'll love this band."

"What's her cellphone number?"

"She changed it."

"Again!"

"I introduce you to…"

"Oh fuck."

"Our beloved rock group…"

"I'm here!"

Everyone's eyes shot to the front doors where they saw a girl panting. She wore a long black jacket, a white loose collar shirt, peach bandana around her neck, white cargos, and VAN sneakers. Strapped on her back was her **Model 5002V58** Rickenbacker with a clean light tan wooden finish like style. Brown/blonde hair short around her neck but covered half of her ears, bangs parted to the right as it hung over her eye. Gray/green eyes were scanning around the place behind her rectangular silver rimmed glasses. Age of 21 recently.

"Well, here is the brain of the group, late as always." Brooks announced giving a small shake of the head.

"Aaron Glocern, here and ready to rock!" She grinned crookedly as she waved to the cheering crowd and ran back behind stage.

"What the fuck, Aaron!" Screamed Cedric with his red Allen Woody Rumblekat bass around his neck as his arms crossed. "You said you'd be here first, I should've known you'd be late. As always!"

Cedric Holen was a 24 year old cousin to Aaron from England. He was known for his short tempers and always being strict with the band being the eldest of the group. Also having more knowledge in bands, being in one as a teen for 4 years before moving with his cousin in America. He was tall and had a muscular stature. Recently cut short black brown hair hung above his eyes as the back of his hair was recently razor cut. His blue eye blazed with his infamous Holen temper. He wore a black leather jacket, red "The Who" shirt, black jeans, and convers shoes. Aaron always thought of him to be more like John, than the bass player Paul.

"Ah, ah my ears!" Aaron yelped covering her ears.

"Well! Where were you!"

She put her hands down. "Dad was trying to play my guitar again, so I had to get new strings."

"Again?" Eyes went to the drummer of the group who was holding drum sticks behind both her ears. "Why can't dad stick with the piano?" Harley shrugged clapping her hands to a random beat.

Harley Glocern was Aaron's 19 year old little sister. Long brown hair was held in a loose braid and big dark brown eyes. She was taller than her sister who was only 5'4, while Harley was 5'6. Aaron thought of her as George since she was as thin as a pencil and for her tall stature. She's played drums since she was a kid and started taking lessons at the age of 8. She also plays saxophone, but never during performance. She wore a navy blue tank top with a Beatles logo on it, a purple vest with pins and buttons of other bands she liked, light blue skinny jeans and Airwalk sneakers. She was an ambidextrous.

"Well, you know how easily bored he gets." Aaron retorted as she sat on a crate.

"Just ask Nash for an extra one next time." Huffed Cedric as he left for a moment to talk to Brooks.

"Here, Aar. Let me check your guitar." Offered Nash.

Nash Trod was a 22 year old guitarist as Aaron's childhood friend since grade school. She saved him when he was being bullied, earning a black eye. He owed her for that, and in turn taught her how to play guitar. Nash had shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel blue eyes. He wore a red plaid collar shirt over a black tight black shirt, baby blue tie, dark blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. He had a secret crush on Aaron, but hid it very well. Harley knew, from him singing a song for Aaron for her recent birthday. He held a black and white traditional Les Paul guitar.

"Thanks." She smiled handing him her guitar. He checked the string seeing it was on a little too tight and tuned it to how she desired.

"Alright," Cedric returned. "_Now_ are we ready?"

The two nodded as Aaron strummed her guitar. "Yup!"

"What's the song list for tonight?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Brooks to the crowd. "Let's try this again. I introduce you to, tribute band to the Beatles, Black Birds!"

The crowd cheered as the members jumped onto the stage. Some girls called Cedric and Nash's names. While calls called on Harley and Aaron's names. Harley checked over her drums, testing the sound and Cedric was checking the amps. Brooks was given the song list from Aaron as he left and she approached the right microphone. Cedric took the left and Nash was in the middle to the left of Harley and her drums. The front of her drum had their logo with a black bird after the word 'black'.

"Well, sorry for that late run in." Aaron said through her mic as she heard some laugh from the crowd. "Now, our first song will be a classic. Of course, they are all classics." More laughter came. "Let's not waste any more time!"

"**Wait!  
Oh yes, wait a minute Mr. postman  
Wait!  
Wai-ai-ai-ait Mr. postman**

Mr. postman look and see (oh yeah)  
You got a letter in your bag for me (please please Mr. po-o-o-stman)  
I've

**been waiting**** such a long time (oh yeah)  
Since I heard from that girl of mine.**

There must be some word today-ay-ay  
From my

**girlfriend**** so far away  
Please Mr. postman look and see  
If there's a letter, a letter for me.**

I've been standing here waiting Mr. postman  
So-o-o patiently  
For just a

**card**** or just a letter  
Saying she's returning home to me.  
**

Some audience song along and clapped to the beat. The girls squealed when Nash winked at them.

Aaron had lead vocals having strong voice to sing like John. That's what made the band popular, between the boys and both girls, it was her singing like the Beatles that made them popular in the city. Aaron bobbed her head softly as she sang, her knees bobbing like John as he used to perform. Harley bobbed her head like a parrot. Both Nash and Cedric sharing a mic for harmonies for Aaron.

**"Please Mr. Postman  
Mr. postman look and see (oh yeah)  
You got a letter in your bag for me (please please Mr. po-o-o-stman)  
I've been waiting such a long time (oh yeah)  
Since I heard from that girl of mine.**

So many days you passed me by-y-y  
See the tear standing in my eye  
You didn't stop to make me feel better  
By leaving me a card or a letter

Mr. postman  
Mr. postman look and see  
You got a letter in your bag for me (oh yeah)  
I've been waiting such a long time  
Since I heard from that girl of mine.

Boys always thought she wasn't a pretty face, but wanted her voice for recording on the internet, but she was never interested. She was known for her scratchy voice, singing more male songs and do male voices. It wasn't until she started singing in played in middle school she could never take female parts. Aaron ended up with male parts, despite she was bullied and teased from this.

Aaron took it in pride.

You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
You gotta check it and see, one more time for me.

You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
Mr. po-o-o-stman, oh yeah (wait a minute, wait a minute)  
Deliver the letter, the sooner the better.

You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah (Mr. postman)  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute, oh yeah."

The crowd cheered for the band as they bowed and stood straight. Aaron grinned and approached the mic. "Now, this past winter, I got over some sore throat-"

"Laryngitis." Cedric corrected.

She nodded. "Yea, that." Some laughter came as she shrugged with a funny face. "Um, so I can't sing much tonight, I'm sorry."

"No Twist and Shout!" Laughed Harley.

"Yea, no! Twist and Shout, good lord!" More laughter and hard ones came. "So, this next one I'll let the boys take over, then one more and we can let the other bands get a chance." She whispered into the mic, "But we can always just pretend they're not here." The audience laughed as she shook her head mouthing 'just joking'.

"**I been told when a boy kiss a girl  
Take a trip around the world  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)**

**My girl says when I kiss her lips  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)**

**Well, I talk about boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
Aaahhh, boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
What a bundle of joy!  
(Alright, George!)"**

This time it was Cedric's turn to lead as he had a semi deep voice and always sang Ringo's songs better than Aaron. She could only sing so many without hurting her throat or not going low enough.

Girls always flirted and wanted Cedric more than Nash, since he was British and has the accent. Also because of he was more muscular than Nash.

Nash and Aaron stayed as back up here,

"**My girl says when I kiss her lips  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)**

**Well, I talk about boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
Aaahhh, boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
What a bundle of joy!**

**Oh, oh, ah yeah boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys?  
Ooh, boys  
Ah ha  
Well I talk about boys now"**

The crowd cheered louder as they bowed and paused to get different instruments set up. Now Aaron had a keyboard on the stage with her guitar sitting by her sister's drums. Some laughter came with Cedric almost tripped on a cord was plugging Aaron's keyboard in. She looked over and spread her arms out as if saying 'jeez be careful' with a laugh.

"I probably shouldn't sing this song, but when do I listen?" Aaron laughed into the mic set on her keyboard.

"Never." Her band members replied making the crowd laugh.

"You can imagine how hard it is to get her to stop playing her guitar at 3 in the morning." Harley joked. Rim shooting her drums.

"Thanks for the backup, sis."

"Anytime!" She grinned.

Nash plucked his strings with a 'wa, wa, waa' making the crowd roar with laughter. Aaron gave a look making Nash rise is hand with an innocent face pointing at Cedric. He looked over and poked his hair. They started a poking war as Aaron jammed some keys as if it was a battle. Brooks laughed hard along with the crowd as he was enjoying their company more than anyone else.

"Tell me guys." Said Nash. "Should Aar here lead this next song or me?"

A mix of shouts came from both names. Cedric took a coin out and threw it in the air. The two stood next to him as he caught it. "Heads Aaron, tails Nash." He revealed it and held up Nash's arm. "Pretty boy's turn!" He teased as girls squealed.

"Woop!" He bellowed in the mic.

"**You telling lies thinking I can't see  
You don't cry cause you're laughing at me  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
I'm down (Down on the ground)  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
How can you laugh when you know I'm down  
(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down**

**Man buys ring woman throws it away  
Same old thing happens every day  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
I'm down (Down on the ground)  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
How can you laugh when you know I'm down  
(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down  
(Hurry up, John!)"**

As if on cue, Aaron went crazy on her keyboard. Nash laughed as she made an 'ow' when he hit the keys too hard with her elbow. Biting her lip she used her other elbow getting less pain.

Nash always sang Paul's songs as he had the softest voice next to Harley. He and Aaron took turns singing, as she usually let him sing them when her voice was strained from singing John's songs. Cedric and Harley took over for back up in the middle as her throat was scratched up from the song before.

"**We're all alone and there's nobody else  
You still moan, "Keep your hands to yourself!"  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
Oh baby I'm down (Down on the ground)  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
How can you laugh when you know I'm down  
(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down.  
Waaaao! Baby I'm down**

**Oh baby you know I'm down (I'm really down)  
Oh yes I'm down (I'm really down)  
I'm down on the ground (I'm really down)  
Ahhhh! Down (I'm really down)  
Oh baby I'm upside down, a yea yea yea yea yea  
I'm down (I'm really down)  
Oh baby I'm down (I'm really down)  
I'm feeling upside down (I'm really down)  
Ooo! I'm down (I'm really down)  
Baby I'm down yea  
Oh baby I'm down yea  
Baby I'm down (I'm really down)  
Well baby I'm down (I'm really down)  
Well baby baby baby (I'm really down)  
Oh baby I'm down  
I'm down, down, down"**

They bowed and waved as they went back stage with the crowd cheering. Brooks helped Cedric get the drums off and keep them in the back. The girls and Nash sighed as sweat drenched their faces and hands shook a bit from playing. Aaron gulped down a can Arizona tea for her throat which felt nice.

"Maybe your throat wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't drench it with sugar and tea." Said Harley as she twirled her drum sticks.

"Please," Aaron chocked out taking a big gulp. "Without my tea, I wouldn't have this voice."

"You lie; you've had that since I met you." Laughed Nash as he cleaned his guitar from finger prints he put on it. "I remember thinking you were a boy until we hit 5th grade."

"It's not my fault my boobs came in earlier than anyone else's!" She defended.

"Or being a size 38C." Chuckled Cedric making Aaron glare him. He shrugged sucking on his newly lit ciggy.

"Great work, guys." Gleamed in Brooks as he joined tem. "While you were playing that second song, I got a call from my friend."

"The one with the lazy eye?" Nash asked pointing at his left eye.

"I thought both his eyes were lazy?" Harley knotted her brows.

Brooks shook his head with a laugh. "No, no. The one that lives in London, Jack. He's doing a video project involving the Beatles."

"Oh, that's cool. What's it on?" Aaron beamed.

"Well, he heard you guys over the phone, and wants to make a documentary like movie about you guys and the band."

"Seriously!" Jumped the female drummer.

"Why us?"

"At first he thought it was Rain or me playing a record. But when I told him a female was singing with her own band, he just had to see for himself."

"He's coming here?" Nash asked.

"No, he wants to fly you in! You'll be visiting the home place of the Beatles; Liverpool!"

All four were shocked. Well, Cedric being least shock. But going to England! And to top it all going to the birthplace of the legend themselves! Liverpool! Aaron had to sit down thinking she was going to black out.

"Shit, Liverpool? Seriously!" She was in awestruck shock! She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "I'd never thought I'd ever get there."

"Sis!" Cried Harley as she grabbed her sister's jacket sleeve. "Mom and dad will be thrilled!"

She smiled at her little sister with tears hidden in her eyes. "Totally!"

"And don't worry about the expenses, he'll charter you a plane and pay for it all." Brooks assured.

"Oh man, B." Aaron stood and hugged her friend. "Thanks so much! You have no idea what this means to me. To us!"

He patted her back as her group smiled and got excited jittered in the bottom of their stomachs. The bands played various songs from the Beastie Boys Tribute to Bon jovi and Rolling Stones. In the middle of a song by the Doors, the microphones decided to stop working, making the band stop as the microphone wires were damaged from the age.

The night went on with Brooks managing to get older microphones to work, but it was getting late. Black Birds decided to sing one more song before calling it a night, as they had news to tell their families. It was close to 11pm

"Thank you for having a blast tonight!" Came Aaron's excited voice from the mic. "We have recent news from our great friend, Brooks." Eyes glanced to the owner in the back as he was making drinks and foods for the costumers. "He informed us a few hours ago that his friend Jack. Will be making a film, video on the Beatles. But," She paused as some cheers come. "But, he has requested making the film about us and our dedication to the greatest rock band, The Beatles!"

The crowd roared with cheers and whistling as they never imagined seeing them on the big screen. It would be like when The Beatles visited America, or when the band Rain traveled the same road they did on their first America tour. They all knew why this band was special; how often does a female sing like half of the members?

"Now, we have to leave right after this next song." She pushed her glasses up. "We might not come on tomorrow, we're sorry." Some oohs and awes came.

Cheers got louder. Cedric was getting his harmonica out, now with his chocolate brown acoustic guitar. Aaron smiled as he played a funny tune making the girls laugh as well.

"Good, I thought it had some dust in it." He laughed. Just like John did when performing live with both guitar and harmonica on the holder of his shoulders. Aaron started and sung lead with Nash.

"**I'm a loser  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be**

**Of all the love I have won or have lost  
There is one love I should never have crossed  
She was a girl in a million, my friend  
I should have known she would win in the end**

**I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be**

**Although I laugh and I act like a clown  
Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown  
My tears are falling like rain from the sky  
Is it for her or myself that I cry**

**I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be"**

Nash got a solo guitar part as he moved around getting the girls to laugh and shout random, words. It was hard to hear as they shouted when Cedric was on the harmonica.

When Aaron felt she couldn't go too low, she had Nash harmonize with her to sound better.

"**What have I done to deserve such a fate  
I realize I have left it too late  
And so it's true, pride comes before a fall  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all**

**I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be"**

The crowd cheered as loud as possible but tried not to be too loud to the restaurants next door. They bowed and waved as they got off stage to be greeted by fans and Beatle lovers a like. Some asked the boys for a date, while the girls were ask for phone numbers. They had to decline as they were too busy or just couldn't accept from a random person.

Aaron was known to turn down boys, as she never was one to be in a relationship. She claimed no one can understand her enough to be with her, and she was right. The longest relationship she was in was 4 days before the boy said something Aaron was dishearten by.

"You should give another guy a chance, sis." Said Harley as they got in the van to head home.

Her drums and their guitars and other instruments in the back. Cedric got in front to drive with Aaron in shot gun. Harley sat behind Aaron and Nash behind Cedric as he listened to his MP3 Player.

"Nah, way." She said munching on Lay Stax chips she had in her bag. "Music is my relationship."

"Come on!" She whined shaking the chair. "I want to be an aunt!"

"Harley," Cedric interjected with eyes on the road. "She's only 22; I'd wait another 20 years if I were you."

"40 to have kids? That's too old!" The teen leaned back probing her feet on her sister's chair above her head. "She'll be 60 when their 20." She crossed her legs as her elder sister turned to her. "Mom and dad are already in their early 60s. We don't want them to be grandparents at 80."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" The British cousin looked at her in the rearview mirror. "My parents are only in their mid-40s and are always on my arse about having kids. And their all the way in Italy now on vacation! They still call to see if I met my wife yet." He sighed.

Aaron rolled her eyes and continued munching her chips. Her mind was full of wonderment on how the trip to Liverpool, England would be. She just wanted to see everything! The flats they grew up in, the studio they recorded in, and most of all; the Cavern Club.

She sighed in content as she closed her eyes, humming the song they sang at the café.

"_And I'm not what I appear to be…"_

_(Please review as this will be continued in the mid-summer of 2012. If you'd like another to see how it goes, I will gladly write another chapter. The Beatles will come next chapter, if you want them here to decide if this story is good, then I'll write the next to help your decision)_


	2. From the USA to the UK

**Not What I Appear to Be**

**Chapter Two**

_*~From the USA to the UK ~*_

_The date is May 26th, 2012_

_Saturday_

_12:19 pm_

_Narberth, Pennsylvania_

_Glocern Household (backyard, garage)_

"So, when are we gonna tell mom and dad?" Harley asked as she sat in the garage cleaning her saxophone.

"When they stop fighting." Her sister replied strumming her cousin's acoustic. She started humming "Girl" to herself.

"Who knows how long that will be." The drummer sighed and saw a blue Chevy pull up in front of the house. "They're here."

Pushing her glasses up she saw her cousin and friend coming with a brown bag and soda bottles.

"Alright," Cedric gave out the lunch. "Hoagie for me with a Coke, ham and onion sandwich for Nash with a Pepsi, salad and root beer for Harley, and a chocolate chip ice cream with cherry coke for our leader."

"Don't have too much." Nash warned taking a bit of his sandwich, "You know that ice cream always messes with your throat."

She put Cedric guitar in the case as she took a big spoonful of ice cream. "Well, it helps me." She joked as she gulped down with a few coughs.

"So, haven't told them yet?" Cedric asked sitting next to Harley who put her saxophone in the case.

"You drive me crazy!"

"How do I drive you crazy! Every time we have guests all you do is scream about having them in our house!"

"What do you think?" The youngest band member said bluntly.

"Now what are they fighting about?"

"How the place is a mess when guests or dad's friends come over." Aaron answered.

"Why should I have to clean up every time they come over? Why can't you do it!"

"Why do you make a big deal out of it? Who cares what they think!"

"Whose side you guys taking?" Nash asked half way through his sandwich.

"Neither." The sisters responded.

Cedric only ate half of his hoagie, wrapping it to save it for later. He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke away from the gang. "I couldn't contact my parents." He sighed with the cancer stick in between his fingers. "They probably got their cells off again."

Nash finished his food sipping on his soda through a straw. "I tried telling my parents, but they were making a big deal from my sister's new boyfriend."

"How many does that make now?" The Englishman asked. He held up a number of fingers. "Four?" His other hand held up five more. "Oh nine."

"Every time she brings a new guy over, they think he's the 'one'." He sighed. "So much bull."

"Cig?" Cedric offered which Nash took and inhaled hard when he lit it.

"Why do you guys have to revert to smoking?" Harley asked with a disgusted look.

"We have stressed lives." Her cousin answered.

"Haha!" Laughed Aaron. "You funny!"

The boys rolled their eyes as she got her cousin's acoustic again and sat in place. She started strumming to a tune they all knew. Nash took his guitar and followed to fill in the sitar sound, as none of them played such an instrument. Aaron smirked as she sang, Nash singing back up at the right lines.

"**I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me  
She showed me her room, isn't it good, norwegian wood?**

**She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere  
So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair**

**I sat on the rug, biding my time, drinking her wine  
We talked until two and then she said, "It's time for bed""**

Just as before, Cedric sang lowly with her at the end of some lyrics since she couldn't go too low. He smiled as Harley got her tambourine from her drum set and followed the beat.

**She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh  
I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath**

**And when I awoke I was alone, this bird had flown  
So I lit a fire, isn't it good, norwegian wood?**

"Guys, I say we just go! It's not like we're kids anymore." Nash suddenly said with a grin. Eyes shot around the room. "Well, besides Harley, but she just graduated last spring."

"Yea, and knowing mom, she'll want her to go straight to college." She retorted, then looked to her sister who was in guitar bliss. "Why again didn't you go, Aar?"

"Hm?" She looked over. "I did remember?"

"Yea, they kicked her out for getting into a fight with 3 other students." Nash grinned. "Still though, 3 male students? What made you think you could take them on?"

Aaron stood with the guitar strap around her. "Hey, they were asking for it when they stole my book and ripped the pages out." She sat down with a frown and arms crossed. "That was a limited edition "In His Life" too."

"Well, that's what happens when you bring things to school." Cedric teased as he took another drag from his cig. He put it out with the bottom of his shoe and flicked it into the metal trashcan nearby. "So, it's agreed; we all go without telling them? It's not like they care or will notice anyway."

Nash stood. "You know I'm way ahead of you, man."

The sister stood. "We're in it!"

They all put their hands together. "Let's do this together. Black Birds, we've arrived!" They cheered throwing their arms up in the air.

_The date is June 2nd, 2012_

_Saturday_

_9:34 am_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Philadelphia International Airport_

The week passed, and it was the day of their trip to the United Kingdom. The parents still never asked anything on their lives or new it all. Harley decided to leave a note though, knowing her parents would notice them being gone sometime in life.

At the airport, they were getting their bags and cases checked. They got the pat downs, x-rays and metal detectors. Nash almost got in trouble from having his metal guitar pick stuck in his pocket, the officers assumed it was a knife. Idiots.

Brooks assured them a safe trip and told them his friend would be at the airport waiting for them. As they sat on the plan, they managed to get seats all together in the middle. Cedric, Harley, Aaron and Nash all sat waiting for the plane to take off.

"How long does it take for us to hit London?" Harley asked fiddling with her wrist watch.

"About 7 hours the shortest. We'll arrive in 7 hours the most, but thanks to the time difference, we'll be there at 4pm."

"Damn, our sleep hours are gonna be screwed up." Aaron sighed.

Nash nudged her arm. "You'll be sleeping on the way their _and_ when we arrive. What difference does it make to you?" He laughed.

"Everybody seems to think I'm lazy!" Aaron sang as the others laughed. "I don't mind, I think their crazy!"

"Attention passengers, please buckle up as the plane is ready to take off. Stay in your seats until…"

"Isn't it strange?" Nash questioned buckling himself in.

"What? That you're sitting there?" Harley teased earning a glare from Nash and a confused glance from her sister.

"No, look around."

They did, no one noticed that they were the only passengers on the whole plane.

"Huh, that is strange. Never noticed." Aaron said not really caring.

"Did we get on the wrong plane? A private plane, even?" Nash asked feeling as if he did something wrong.

"Calm down, Snagglepuss." Aaron joked. "Maybe no one goes to London these days?" She leaned her chair back with arms behind her head. "I say, good radiance; less of a headache for us."

"Agreed." Said Cedric leaning back with arms on the rest and leg over crossing the other.

Harley and Nash shrugged at each other and put their MP3 players on and listen to their bands. They felt tired after a while and took a nap.

Aaron's dreams was like something out of an acid trip. Not that she would know herself. Everything was bright and flashing, she saw the number of years spinning around like a clock. Calendars going backwards past from 1990s to 1960s. Album photos zoomed back her sight; Let it Be, Sgt. Pepper, Rubber, Soul. Lyrics strummed past her ears knowing the songs. "Get back", "Blackbird", "She's Leaving Home", "Nowhere Man".

"Attention passengers, we've arrived at London Airports…"

The four stirred tiredly and found themselves in the plane. Without saying a word, they tiredly stood and got their small luggage from the overhead and left the plane to the airport. They all sat at the few benches by the front desk. Still dead tired, yawns and stretching emerged from them.

"Man," Groaned Cedric. "I've been on a plane to America. But I never knew one back to England would be that tiresome."

"We better get our luggage and look for Jack. He could be anywhere." Yawned Nash as he and Harley left to get them.

Cedric sighed and glanced to his cousin. She slept in the chair leaning back, not caring the looks she was given. He rubbed his neck and cracked it, feeling the knot in there go away some. "I'll grab some coffee, I think she'll be fine by herself." He muttered and left to the find some.

"I heard they should arrive any minute!"

"Oh! Are you sure this is where they'll be coming from?"

"Of course! My uncle works here and I begged him to tell me!"

Aaron groaned and put her jacket hood over her head in attempt to block her hearing from the annoying teens. Hearing their accents conformed they arrived at England.

"Girls, you can't be here." Said a male voice of the same accent.

"I'm waiting for my uncle."

"I was told about this, your Uncle wants you outside. I'll escort you."

"What about her!"

Aaron peeked through her one eyes, glasses in her shirt pocket. She was blind as ever now, seeing two blurs in front of her.

"I just arrive, I'm waiting for my luggage and band mates to return." She stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'll have someone take care of her. Now, let's go."

She saw the blurs leave. Taking her hood off, she stood and groaned stretching her arms. "Fuck, man. I've never been this tired since that 24 hour marathon at the café."

"Such strong language, eh?"

Aaron looked seeing another blur in her sight. He had a familiar voice that made her ears twitch. She could see him smiling ear to ear; more like grinning. Taking note, he was very tall and was wearing dark clothing, like a suit. Probably some pervy old man or a business weirdo. She gave a look and shrugged. "Well, I'm from America. Land of the frick'n free, and home of the god damn brave."

His grin stayed as he chuckled. "I was there recently, never heard an American cuss like that before. Especially a bird."

Aaron shrugged again and looked to her wrist watch. She forgot her glasses were off so she was putting it up to her face. Another face was next to hers. She glanced at the corner of her eye matching with his brown ones.

"I'm no doctor, but it seems to be –in my opinion- you need your eyes looked at." He examined her closely, then pulled back. "Then again, with those color eyes, why hide them behind some annoying arse glasses?"

He earned a glare. "I got my cure right here." She muttered getting her glasses from her pocket and putting them on. Getting a better site, Aaron glanced the man making her do a double take. Was she still dreaming? She had to be. Before her stood John Lennon!

No way, had to be someone that _looked_ like him. Had to be! John was… dead.

"Can't take your eyes of me handsome face?" He sneered. "Don't blame you."

She shook her head and stared at him. Was it really him? It sounded like John. Looked like John. Even gave snarky comments like John. Was this the John Lennon she looked up to and adored for 14 years of her life?

"Um, what's your name?" She asked in an awkward tone.

He gave a laugh. "You really don't know who I am? I'll give you a hint. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"." He sang shaking his head, messing his brown mop top head.

His voice! It was like John's as well! It had to be him! No doubt! Aaron knew her idols when she saw them! But, he's so young? He would be over 70 now.

"John Winston Lennon?" Aaron whispered in shock.

John was surprised she mentioned his middle name. Not many fans or any fans knew it. How did she? Must have been one of those number one fans. He put his hand back in his coat pocket after semi fixing his hair. "Number one, eh?"

Aaron shook her head. "I do my research well. But, I don't understand." He quirked his brows at her. "What are you doing here? I mean, in this year."

He blinked at her. "It's 1964, and last I checked I live here in England. Liverpool to be exact."

"1964!" She screeched. "No, no! That can't be right!"

"Calm down, maybe you were sleeping a little too long." He joked holding his hand up with a ciggy in between in fingers. "It's normal to be confused when sleeping for so long."

"And today's date? Last I checked it was June, uhh, June, June… Oh, the 2nd of June!"

"June? Have you checked the paper recently? It's February 21st. 1964, I'll remind you."

Aaron felt like she was having a weird dream. She smacked her hand earning a red mark. John looked at her, wondering if she was losing it. Not that he hasn't seen girls losing it when they've seen him or the others.

"Alright, I must be losing. Is this like Amnesia? Let's see; I'm 22 years old. I'm Aaron Glocern, I have a band called the Black Birds. There are four of us-"

"You have a band?" The young female jumped completely forgetting he was hearing her as she was saying this out loud. "Black birds? Never heard of that name, sounds off to me."

John was criticizing her band! She can take a few, but the fact he was saying this was both not surprising and a shock all together.

"Aaron!" Came her sister's voice.

"Let us through! My cousin's in there, you wanker!" Yelled her cousin's voice.

The two looked over seeing her band mates being blocked from them by the police. "Hey, hey back off!" Yelled Aaron as she attempted to shove the policeman's arms to get them through.

"John, what's all the yelling?" Came a low like soft voice.

"That." He calmly responded nodded at the scene before them.

"Um, excuse me?" He interjected getting the officers attention. John trotted over like a child following a mother. "It's alright, they won't do no harm."

The four stopped, seeing John's best friend.

"James Paul McCartney?"

"He's so young!"

Exclaimed Nash and Harley.

"Let them off, already." Bellowed John's voice sounded angry on purpose.

The officers let them through to get to their leader; Aaron.

"Aaron, I can't find Jack anywhere! In fact, the whole airport is empty!"

"We were nearly chased down by several officers! And I swear, I didn't steal anything this time!"

"Why are you with John and Paul? _How_ are you with John and Paul?"

"Quiet!" Aaron's voice exploded into everyone's ears causing them to jump and shut up.

"Quite some vocal she's got." John whispered to his friend rubbing his ear.

"Let's calm down." Said Aaron. "I don't how, but we need to sort this out. We have to find a hotel to stay at and sort this out."

"But Jack was going to settle the money matters! Without him, we're broke! Not even our money can last us a hotel for a week!" Harley said in a panicking small voice.

"We are so fucked…" Cedric muttered with an old cig in his mouth.

John had now lit his cig and was staring at the trouble group. Paul blinked, feeling the most lost out of them all. "John, who are these four?" His band leader glanced to him as he inhaled the nicotine. "Are they from the same plane as us? I don't remember seeing them."

He shrugged as if he didn't care anymore. "Bloody hell if I know." He muttered and blow out smoke through his nostrils. "I was talking to the leader bird there, she was saying how this was the wrong year, or some shit."

Paul looked back seeing the worried and scared looks on their faces. The softy couldn't leave them stranded at a place they didn't know. Especially with no money. He approached them ignoring John's warning with a 'Paul…'

"Excuse me?" They looked to the bassist, Harley shyly hiding behind her sister. "It seems you've got more troubles than it's worth. How about we help you find a place to stay at?"

"How so?" Cedric gave a look.

"We'll be staying at a hotel here for a while. I'm sure if we tell your situation, our manager can help spare a room for you."

"That'd be beyond grateful!" Said Nash with a sigh of relief.

"Agreed." Cedric sent a thanking nod to him

Aaron heard his words, but her eyes were on Lennon as he smoked in his own world. He noticed her staring and grinned at her, wiggling his brows. But she didn't smile. This made him want to try harder, so he made a funny face at her. Still no. _"Tricky bird."_ He thought.

Cedric noticed his cousin's stare. Behind her glasses were glassy watered eyes. Seeing she was staring at Lennon –who was still trying to get her to laugh- was the answered. "Come on, Aar. We better find our luggage before we lost our instruments."

She nodded and turned away breaking contact with the Beatle. She put the hood of her jacket over her head and led her band to follow Paul. John frowned, with hunched shoulders. Following with the reporters and other two band mates arriving behind, he walked next to her. Glancing at the corner of his eye, he saw she kept her head down, John saw a frown. Raising a questioning brow, he leaned a bit forward to see. What surprised him was a tear streaking down her face. He blinked, was the situation that bad she was crying? Another tear broke from the opposite eye, she quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. Aaron pulled her hood more knowing John was watching her.

"_Seeing him now…"_ She thought. _"It makes me cry seeing him no matter what…"_


	3. Tell Me What You See

**Not What I Appear to Be**

**Chapter Three**

_*~Tell Me What You See ~*_

_The date is February 21st, 1964_

_Friday_

_12:19 pm_

_London, England_

_London Airport_

Paul talked privately with Brian as they reached the lobby of the airport. John was eyeing the band. He saw them with their luggage, including guitar cases. At the moment George and Ringo were introducing themselves to this new weirdo band. John found it weird that the band consisted of two males and two females. Orgy band, he thought to himself.

"So, who's the leader?" George asked giving his nose a scratch.

"Well, it's split between Cedric and Aaron, here." Nash answered pointing behind him. "She's in charge of the songs and who sings what and all that important stuff. While Cedric pushes us more to our limit of practice and performance."

"You try getting Aaron to a gig when she becomes an hour late." Cedric teased with crossed arms.

"Reminds me of someone we know." Ringo chuckled giving a glance to Lennon.

Aaron wasn't paying attention as she was by the window looking outside. She heard distant screams of the Beatles' fans outside. Everything was old fashioned, 1960s feel came through her. She knew her parents grew up in this age, but only as little kids or so. Aaron never could get enough knowledge in this rock era, now was her chance.

"Do you write your own songs?" Harrison asked putting a cig between his lips.

"Uh, well." Nash looked to Aaron for help, no acknowledgement was given.

"We do songs of the classics." Cedric calmly responded.

"Like yours!" The female drummer squeaked. The boys sternly looked at her. "Oops…"

This made the boys grin. "That explains the number of members, to match ours. Ringo nodded smoking his cig slowly.

John's voice came out. "How can you sing with two boys and two girls?"

All eyes went to the serious looking Lennon. Harley piped out with her small voice. "My sister, Aaron can sing any song! She's got a voice just like yours!"

"Stop it!"

"Will you quit it!"

The boys shushed.

They remember Aaron telling them to not reveal too much, that was a plan willing to fail. She sighed and shook her head turning back to the group. "I can sing like you guys, John more."

He went and bent to her eye level. Her hood now lowered. "Prove it? Sing a little ditty." He challenged.

Feeling confident, Aaron stepped back and went to her cousin. He gave her his acoustic guitar which was strapped to his back. Giving a whisper to her cousin he whispered back, she nodded. He took out his harmonica and stood by her. She strummed it a bit and took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. The song she had to sing had to be something after they recorded it. So, she chose a very early song. Cedric started getting most of the people's attention, including Brian and Paul's, Nash helped singing back up. Harley took her sticks out from her suit case and beat against cases getting a good sound from the metal material.

"**There is a place  
Where I can go  
When I feel low  
When I feel blue  
And it's my mind  
And there's no time when I'm alone**

**I think of you  
And things you do  
Go 'round my head  
The things you said  
Like "I love only you"**

**In my mind there's no sorrow  
Don't you know that it's so  
There'll be no sad tomorrow  
Don't you know that it's so**

**There is a place  
Where I can go  
When I feel low  
When I feel blue  
And it's my mind  
And there's no time when I'm alone**

**There's a place..."**

Aaron's eyes stay closed, fearful of the looks she'd be given. Biting her lip, she did seeing stunned faces. Brian and Paul's jaws were open, for a second they thought John was signing out of boredom until they saw Aaron with the guitar.

"Jolly good, that!" George said breaking the silence.

"Never heard a bird with a voice like that. I think John's got competition." Ringo joked.

John's brows rose is surprise, just the fact that they played the cords and the lyrics perfectly. –besides Harley not having her drums and no bass- He looked to Aaron who was giving Cedric his guitar back. "Bad enough I hate hearing my voice, now I have to hear a copy of it?"

Aaron looked and grinned. She knew John never liked his voice, despite everyone else loving it, especially in her time. Why, no one ever understood. Not even his friends knew why he hated it, he just never liked earing the playbacks of his singing.

"I think you've got the best voice of the entire world, Lennon." She retorted and put her hood back over her head turning from him.

He scoffed and saw his friend and manager come over. "Well, I managed to get Brian to let her stay at the hotel with us. With their own rooms. He nodded to the young group. "After that performance, I think it pushed him to it."

"How do we get them to the hotel without getting mobbed by the mob?" Ringo asked after talking about drumming with the shy Harley.

Brian held up a hand. "I'll get them a van which will take them and all the instruments together. We don't need the press to think anything else of this."

"I'd rather the press stay the fuck out of it." Aaron stated making John grin. He seemed to find it funny how much she cursed.

"Yes, well." Brian cleared his throat. "They're probably assume you're just moving their instruments is all."

Cedric nodded. "Much obliged."

Brian nodded and left to get the boys ready to get them out of their safely. Paul looked to Aaron with folded arms behind his back. He wore a long coat like the others, with it being freezing in England. Aaron was the only of her four band mates that wore inappropriate clothing for the weather.

"Lovely vocals you got there, luv. Never thought anyone could a song close like John and I." Paul winked.

Aaron blushed and smile, but it quickly faded. Aaron became immune to his charms after every as many clips of him as she could scrounge up. In real life, it did make her want to smile. But seeing John give a grin made her frown. "I just sing better of a male than a female. That's all."

Harley laughed. "You should've seen her try to sing like Snow White, her voice screeched like a dying parrot!"

Aaron rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yea, it's true. Damn school should've heeded my warning."

The boys laughed as did her members. She smiled and whispered to Cedric. He shook his head and she groaned.

"That's some gear clothing." Said Ringo checking out the difference between their attires and themselves. "You're from America? Never seen that fashion before."

Nash raised a finger up. "We're from one of the states, and this fashion is normal there."

"Which one?" Ringo asked as he checked the buttons that Harley tried to hid. He didn't need to know the names of bands that didn't exist now.

"Pennsylvania." Harley answered.

"Ah, we didn't go there, indeed." Said Paul. "Next tour we should get Brian to tour us there."

"Alright boys, ready?" Brian asked as he wanted to get out as soon as possible. He turned to the new band. "We have security with a van for you. Once they've gone off. Get the stuff in and you should be behind us to the hotel."

The 8 musicians nodded. "Well, until we meet again." Paul winked at the girls making Harley giggle.

"We'll be waiting at the room." George told and giving a wave with Ringo.

John sighed and looked to Aaron. She looked up at him, she felt like a hobbit compared to his small stature. "Seeing ya later, little Johnny Bird." He teased and left giving a goofy grin. She shook her head and looked away. John rolled his eyes. _"Damn, she's stubborn."_ He thought following after his mates.

At the hotel, they managed to get the van in back as the crowd was slow, SLOWLY dispersing as the day we setting in. The young band helped get both their instruments and the Beatles in. Cedric had his acoustic on his back, his guitar case in one and George's in the other. Nash carried both his guitar case and Paul's bass. He tried not to be too clumsy, he couldn't think of damaging the legendary Paul McCartney Hofner Bass. Harley helped take care of Ringo's drums and her saxophone case. She knew how delicate drums can be, and know how to treat Ringo's beloved drums. Aaron grumbled carrying both her Rickenbacker and John's. But she soon had to put them down to help Nash from falling down the stairs. Harley took the only elevator for the drums. When she picked them up, she got confused whose was whose, as they had identical cases. She cursed and rushed up the stairs ahead of her friend and cousin to the 5th floor. Looking around, she tried to find a hint of what rooms the Beatles had.

Running down the hall came to her as she felt two people side by side to her. It sounded as if they were chasing her down.

"I'm the bum." Paul whispered in one ear.

"I'm the Pope." George whispered in the other.

Aaron sighed and smiled seeing them. "didn't scare me." They acted like kids going 'aww' thinking she was a jumpy girl. They were wrong.

"Where are the others?" Paul asked down the halls. "I can rushing up, so they'll be here soon."

George noticed the cases. "They ours?"

"No, one is mine and the other is John's. But I got them mixed up, now I wish I know which one was mine and which was his."

George gave his famous crooked smile. "I'll show you to our room." She nodded matching his smile.

"I'll stay here in case the others catch up!" Paul called down as he started pacing around. Boy was he hyper tonight.

George opened the door, harmonica playing was loudly heard. Aaron knew John was in there, since he was the only one who played it. "I found a puppy!" Exclaimed George as he shut the door behind them. "Can we keep it?"

He lead them to the living room which was plain cream and brown design. The style reminded Aaron of the hotel they stayed at when in America. She grinned remembering the DVD she watched to bed every night. John was on the couch, now in his collar shirt, black pants, and Beatle boots. His 'mouth organ' in his hands as he tuned through it randomly. Ringo sat in a chair smoking a cig reading a magazine, he looked up.

"The girly you is here." Ringo said putting the magazine down.

"Me mini me?" He jumped to his feet and smiled. He saw the cases. "Good care of me guitar, did ya?"

She sighed and put them on the table. "First, let me see whose is whose. I got them mixed on the way here." John came over.

Snapping them both open, they reveled both Rickenbackers. John's was the classic black and white one, while Aaron's was the wooden finish one. John opened her's, while Aaron opened his. Being able to see his famous Rickenbacker, so many stories this guitar could tell. John tilted his head seeing hers, he knew it was a guitar, a Rickenbacker, but never in this unique design.

"Mind if I?" John asked pointing at the guitar. Original he would go for it without asking, but with instruments, he was careful with anyone else's. As people would be the same with his, or should be. Aaron only nodded, John noticed him staring at his. "You can check mine out, just be careful." He said sounding serious.

They both took a hold of the guitars. George raised his thick brows. "That's one fab guitar." He grinned. "Give it a tune, John."

John looked for a pick and found on sitting in his case. Aaron took her silver metal one from her pocket. She strummed it and played a few notes. John joined in, and they looked to each other. John wiggled his brows making him finally smile and look away. The Lennon wasn't down for the count!

"Finally! Damn stairs!" Came Cedric's voice as Paul helped them in. "Thanks for no help, Aar."

The two turned seeing the boys catch up and putting the cases in another room. When coming back, they found the band leaders holding on another's guitar. Nash felt a bit itchy with John getting friendly with Aaron. Everyone of their time knows John's history and rep; he wasn't going to let Aaron be a part of his history. Aaron saw his stare and put Johns guitar back in the case. She gave it one last long look, then closed it and picked it up.

"Where do you want your guitar, John?"

He turned and put hers away to. "I'll take care of it." They switched cases and he left to his room down the hall.

"Where's Harley?" Ringo asked.

"Right here, Rings." The youngest musician cried as she got the drums safely into the place.

The eldest musician smiled. As she sighed from the heavy lifting, joining the others in the living room. "You're a doll." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. She froze in place, red covering her entire face.

"Look what you did, Rings!" Joked John as he came back, hands in his pockets. "She's as red as an apple."

"I didn't mean it." He defended with arms up in defense.

"She'll recover." Said Cedric snapping his fingers in her face.

Brian showed the new band where their room was. The girls had one room and the boys the other. John shared a room with George, and Paul with Ringo. Paul complained a bit wanting a room with the girls. John scolded him as if he was a kid, then snuck into the room. That was until Harley got scared finding him in the closet. Brian got them in their room, as the new band gathered for a discussion in the girls' room.

Harley and Nash sat on her bed, while Cedric leaned against the locked door, smoking hard on a cig. Aaron sat on the dressed Indian style.

"I can't believe how calm you guys are taking this." Said Harley as she was still pink from Ringo's surprise.

"Calm? I'm freaking out on the side!" Nash exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Just the fact that they are right down the other hall, is still making me think I'm insane."

Cedric blew smoke out from his lips, arms crossed and cigarette staying in place. "You're telling me, I still can't believe we just performed a song in front of them. Just like that, it just came to us."

Nash glanced to his crush. "Well, leader? How can we solve this?"

She sighed, and glared at the wall. "We'll just have to lay out some ground rules and see how our situation is." Her eyes darted to her sister. "Is our cell phones and other devices working?"

The brunette nodded. "I checked your laptop, that's working too. But since internet doesn't exist, wireless and wired are down."

"As expected," Aaron muttered and looked to Cedric. "We keep our doors locked, we cannot allow them, or anyone in them."

"What about maids or those cleaning people?" The bassist questioned.

"We'll just keep them hidden. And ask them to lock the door when done. They can't be that stupid." She rounded back.

Cedric glanced behind him at the door.

"We'll also have to be careful what we say. Including our-"

Cedric opened the door and in fell George Paul, Ringo fell on top of them. John stood behind. All three looked to see they were caught listening to the door by Cedric.

"We just were wondering… Why the door was locked." Paul said with an innocent puppy face.

Cedric raised a brow, as Nash and Harley peeked behind him. Ringo and George gave a small wave, making her giggle. Aaron hunched over. "Let them in, it's alright." She called as Cedric moved.

They had hid their stuff, so she was sure they wouldn't snoop too hard. The three stood -John stepped over them- and entered the room.

"What about hiding things from us?" John asked Aaron mimicking her; crossed arms and series look. "We're all musicians, we're all friends; we can share secrets. Even the dirty ones." He wiggled his brows.

Aaron scoffed, jumping down from the dresser, and left to the balcony slamming the sliding door. She leaned against the railing seeing the sights from her view. John threw his arms up. "What is wrong with her?" They looked to him. "Every time she looks at me, I can't get a laugh out of her." He put his hands in his pockets and pouted, leaning against the dresser.

Cedric shook his head. "Aaron is a hard girl to read. One moment she'll be up and ready to go, the next she'll want to be left alone."

John rolled his eyes. Paul gave a laugh. "She reminds me of John." He got a look from his friend. Nash rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "You fellows don't have to tell us anything." The puppy eyed bassist assured.

"Where are you going from here?" Ringo asked sitting next to Harley, who George joined on the other side.

"Um, we, uhh…"

"Liverpool."

Eyes shot over to Aaron who had her hood up and arms crossed. "We were going to perform in your home town. But, we got stranded. Tricked, you could say."

"Oh," George leaned on his arms on the bed. "Took your money and dropped ya here?"

Aaron shrugged. "You could say that. Now we're stuck here."

"Well, we'll be in London for a recent film we are working on." Said Paul giving a smile. "We don't know anything on it, but they promised the fans will love it."

"_Hard Day's Night."_ Aaron thought. She smiled at Paul taking her hood off. "I assure the film should be. You're the best that there is," Her eyes went to all four. "All of you."

"Oh, you gush!" Ringo joked.

John eyed her. "Even me?"

Aaron turned to her idol, he was giving a serious face, showing he wasn't joking or being amusing. Aaron reached for her hood, but instead put her hands in her jacket pocket. A soft smile graced her lips, gray/green eyes watered, but the tears obeyed from escaping.

"You're the leader of this whole group, and it's thanks to you that they are where they are today. John Lennon, you're the best of the best, and with these guys. You're the top of the top."

They all didn't expect her to put that all into it for John. He was gave a grin and combed his hair with his fingers. "Is that so?"

She nodded and laughed. "The truth."

Nash gave a hidden worried glance to his crush. He knew how she was for her idol John Lennon. He and Cedric both. The British cousin also gave a full concerned look. He knows how she is with John, he's heard her cry when listening to his voice. When watching movies, she would laugh to keep herself from crying. He never understood, it could be from the fate he was given, or will be in about 10 or 15 years.

"Boys," Brian popped his head in. "Unless you want to starve, I suggest we get to the dining hall for dinner." Then he left.

"After you." Said George and Ringo to Harley as they stood. She giggled and as they looped their arms with her and escorted her out.

Paul chuckled and left talking to Nash about bass playing. Cedric and John looked to Aaron who looked outside at the setting clouds. It was a mix of purple and blue, as the sun was somewhere hidden in the clouds.

"Aaron, we better go. Our first dinner in England." He said with an excited tone.

She put her hood up and left without looking at either of them. John was about to go, but Cedric shut the door. He gave him a look as he cousin leaned against it with one hand. "Maybe I should tell you straight out." He said in a friendly tone, so John found no threat from him.

"Go on." He urged hands in pocket.

"Aaron really looks up to you, and I mean, _really_ looks up to you. It's thanks to your music she got out of a lot of darkness in her life. She's been through rough stuff, between her parents showing neglect, and being beat up in school."

"A girl getting beat up? That's just not right!" John's voice bellowed. He felt a bit of anger, people beating up a girl? Like her? For what?

Cedric raised a hand. "She's not one to take it, she's fought back. A couple times more than she should." John let his anger go away. "Aaron is a tough girl and takes things herself, never letting anyone beyond her walls. She isn't afraid of getting hurt, she's willing to do so for the ones she loves."

John gave a confused look. "Why're you telling me all this? What's this got to do with her not looking or getting a laugh from her?"

"Well," He sighed. "I can't really go into detail, but all I know is this; she laughs to keep from crying." He opened the door and left down the hall. "That might be a key to getting her win."

John stood there puzzled. His songs really saved her and impacted her that much? There wasn't much meaning to most of their songs, from what he knew. Sighed with a shrug, John trudged after lighting a cig he's been dying to have since he got there. He lost his other between getting past the fans and being stuffed into the car.


End file.
